


Look At Me

by oddfiend



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Other, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfiend/pseuds/oddfiend
Summary: They promised to the Canopus.





	Look At Me

_I'll protect you_.

Those were the words I lived by for so long. Kokū, I have given up everything to protect you. Why can't you see me? Why is she the only one in your eyes? I have obeyed Minatsuki, I have followed through with every Market Maker’s plans. I promised to him! I promised to Canopus that I'd protect you. Not her! Me! I was gonna protect you! _Yuna, Yuna_. She's not here. She's not with you. She doesn't remember you.

I do. I remember you. I love you. Kokū, why don't you see it? My king.

***

“Izanami, it's your turn” muttered Minatsuki.

No, not Minatsuki, his fucking Reggie. Minatsuki just stayed there, trying to pass for a paw. I see you, I know your secret.

“Yes, Minatsuki. I'll bring him in” is what I say, but not what I mean. I know what you want with him. I'm not gonna give it to you. I'll protect him.

This is my moment, I'm gonna show you just how better I am than her. Look at me. Look. See me. Watch me.

“Come see me on the roof” I know you can read my lips. I relish in that wonderful feeling when I know you're looking at my lips. Please, kiss me. Kiss me and choose me. I'll protect you. She can't.

And you came. In the stupid glasses that hide those beautiful eyes of yours. Eyes I know can do miracles. In that stupid outfit of yours you used to disguise. But you're beautiful. You're even more beautiful than I remember you. You're perfect. Godlike. Well, you are a god after all. Even if a resurrected one.

“Where is she?”

Her again! Do you ever think of anything but Yuna? Look at me! I'm here to protect you. Not her! I'm gonna show you. You'll see. I'm better. I'm so much better than her.

Let me see those beautiful wings of yours. Let me see. Who did you take them from? Who of them gave it to you? It's beautiful. It suits you so much, my king.

“I'll never forgive you for not choosing me!”

Do you like this place? Does it bring memories? We've used to come here together. Remember. Please, Kokū remember me. I love you. I gave up everything for you.

“Cut off my left leg. It will be useful for you someday”

I'll protect you. Even if I'm dead, I will protect you. I will be a part of you. I love you.

“Touch Canopus”

Please, destroy him. You alone can do it. My king. My lo-...

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched B: The Beginning and I am disheartened to know nobody ships Kokū and Izanami? guys you're sleeping on a beautiful angst.  
> also this is short but it's written freshly after finishing the series.


End file.
